When Did This Happen?
by K-Cat14
Summary: What happens when Katie and Carlos spend the day together? They end up in love! How will it work out? And, what are they going to tell Kendall? Rated T cause I'm paranoid!
1. Information

Hey, so I was wondering if this sounded like a good story to write. I'm thinking of doing a one shot or maybe a couple of chapters for a Katie/Carlos story. It would have them hanging out all day, and by the end of the day they end up in love. Then they decide whether to tell Kendall or not, and then some big secret ending. I kind of want to do a multi-chapter for it, but I'm not sure. So, If you bothered to read this then please review telling me want I should do! Thanks! :)


	2. The Story

**Hey, so I would like to thank Ljdm(Guest) for helping me decide how I should format the story. Also, I saw that about 40 people saw my first story update thing which is awesome! I hope you enjoy the story, and sorry if it's horrible. To be fair this is my first story, but I'll try to make it better!**

Katie's POV

I woke up to my stupid alarm clock. I hit the snooze button, and pulled my sheets up over my head. Then I remembered that everyone else had plans, so I got the whole apartment to myself! Awesome! What should I do? My stomach started growling. Well, I guess I should get some food. I walked to the kitchen in my pajamas and with bed head. Why should I dress up if it's only me? I got out a bowl and a box of cereal. After making the cereal, I tripped on a toy the guys left, making the cereal and I fall to the ground with a loud thud. I angrily got up mumbling about how stupid the guys were for leaving toys on the floor. I heard a door shut and footsteps. I looked up and saw Carlos with a confused face, as he normally does.

"Katie, what happened? Why are you in your pajamas with messed up hair?"

"Isn't it obvious? You and the guys left a toy on the ground and I tripped on it and fell! Everyone was supposed to be out of the apartment, so I didn't bother getting ready," I retorted still angry.

"Oh, sorry about that, Katie!"

"It's okay. What are still doing here? I thought you had a date with that new girl."

"She cancelled on me. She got back together with her old boyfriend," Carlos replied sadly.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I shouldn't have asked," I said actually feel guilty. I hope that feeling goes away soon.

"It's alright. But, now I don't have anything to do."

"Well, I guess we could hang out for today. I don't have any plans either," Wait! What did I just say? Did I just volunteer to spend my day alone with Carlos? I must be going insane!

But before I could take it back he replied, "Really, Katie! You would spend your day by yourself with me? That's so cool! Thank you!" Aw man! I can't tell him no when he's so excited. Well maybe it won't be too bad. He gave me a hug, so I didn't get a chance to reply. I hugged him back, surprisingly not completely hating hugging him. Whoa, did I admit that I kind of like hugging Carlos? Okay, today has been officially branded as weird. Carlos snapped me out of my thoughts by asking me what I want to do.

Carlos' POV

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Katie as I pulled away from our hug. That was strange I liked hugging her. I mean I like hugging everyone, but it just felt different. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing.

"Uh, I don't know. Is there something you want to do?" she asked. She sounded nervous. I wonder want that's about.

"Well, let's clean up your spilled cereal, and then get some corndogs!" I really feel like corndogs right now!

"Okay then let's do it!" Katie replied sounding more like herself. We got some rags and mopped up the cereal. While we were wiping the floor our hands crossed, and I swore I felt lightning before we both jerked our hands away. We sat there for a minute with an awkward silence. I can't "like like" Katie. Can I? No, you're just being paranoid, I kept telling myself. This silence is killing me! "So, shall we go get some corndogs?" I asked to end the awkwardness.

"Yes, we shall." And with that, I put my arm up for her to take and we skipped out to the Palmwoods' Park.

Katie's POV

We each got a corndog, and chatted about what ever came into our minds. I don't think I've ever talked to Carlos this much. He's really cool!

"I've always wanted an alpaca," he told me. Of course he did! I mean, who wouldn't want an alpaca?

"Well, then make sure your next album goes platinum!" I told him, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?! Are you serious?"

"Would I lie to you? Wait, don't answer that," I said before he could retort.

"Fine. What else should we do?" That's a good question. What should we do?

"Um, I don't know. Maybe we can go to the mall or something?"

"Okay, then to the mall we go!" Carlos shouted drawing attention to us.

"Carlos, quiet down people are starting to stare!" I said after I lightly smacked him.

"Whatever, come on let's go!" He said a little quieter while jumping out of his seat. We got up and left. We arrived after about two minutes of walking in silence. We went inside and went to nearly every store, but only bought like two things total. I got a button that had a t-rex on it and said 'If you're happy and you know it clap your…oh', and Carlos got a hockey jersey. We had a great time, and also got thrown out of about six stores! We messed with the cashiers, and was basically a huge annoyance to everyone that worked at the stores. Everything was okay though, there was no real damage. Except that we are no longer allowed to go into Journeys. All we did was rearranged all of their merchandise. They should have thanked us. It looked a lot better once we were done! I looked at my phone and saw that it was two thirty. My stomach started to growl again. "Carlos, I'm hungry. Can we go get some food?"

"How about we go home and I'll make us some lunch? That way we won't have to spend money or wait in those long lines!" He seemed really excited about making lunch so I agreed. We headed for home.

Carlos POV

When we got home, I made us some fish sticks. Neither of us talked while we ate. Why has there been so many silences? "So, how are your fish sticks?" Really dude that's the best you come up with, I scolded myself.

"They're good. So do you want to go on a walk now that we're done? It's not dark yet, it's only three thirty, and everyone else should be back around five." Was it just me or did she sound like she was defending herself, as if I would hate the idea?

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" I said, and she smiled. She has a really cute smile. Hold on. I'm not falling for Katie. Yes, you are, said a little voice inside my head. Shut up! I am not! But before I could continue to argue with myself, Katie pulled me out of my seat and out the door.

Katie's POV

We walked around for a while, just making small chat. I checked my phone and it said that it was four o'clock, an hour before everyone else was going to return. "So, do you want to go to my secret hideout? It's not that cool, but I think you might like it," I said not really knowing that I said out loud,

Carlos' POV

Did she just ask me if I wanted to go to her secret hideout? She never lets any of us even know where it's at let alone go there. Kendall doesn't even know, and they tell each other almost everything. I was dumbfounded, but I managed to say sure. She grabbed my hand, which started to tingle, and brought me back to the Palmwoods. We got in the elevator and she press the button for the highest floor. What can we do there? Once we got off the elevator she led me to a staircase that I didn't know existed. We climbed up the stairs to a door. Katie opened the door and walked through it. I followed her and found that we were on the roof. I went over to the railing and looked out at the city. It was just starting to get dark, and then I heard Katie talking.

"So, what do you think?" She seemed nervous again.

"It's beautiful, Katie." I said still awestruck.

"Thanks. I come here when I need to be alone. Also, you can't tell anyone that this is where I come to," she said looking me in the eyes with a serious face.

"Of course I wouldn't tell anyone," I said while walking over to her. I don't know what was controlling me, but I liked it. I looked her in the eyes and held her hands. Before I knew it we both leaned in and we were kissing. When we pulled apart, we both had a look of happiness and confusion on our faces. I wonder what she's thinking.

Katie's POV

Carlos and I just kissed! What does this mean? Does he like me? Do I like him? What if we do like each other? What would we tell Kendall? Would we tell Kendall, or hide our relationship? I'm so confused, but I'm pretty sure I like, maybe love, Carlos now. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I should just ask him. "Carlos, what does this make us?" I asked a lot quieter then I meant it to be.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think I've started to like, maybe even love, you."

"Really? Carlos, I feel the exact same! So, what do we do?" I asked wanting to never leave this moment.

"I guess we have a decision to make. We can become boyfriend and girlfriend and tell Kendall, we can become boyfriend and girlfriend and hide our relationship, or we can have no relationship," Carlos said frowning at the last option.

"I defiantly want to have a relationship. I just don't know what to do about Kendall though," I said so happy we would be together.

"I have a question to ask then. Katie, would you be my girlfriend?" Carlos asked while bending down on one knee.

"Of course I would!" I nearly yelled from excitement. Wow my first boyfriend is Carlos. I did not see that coming.

"So now all we need to figure out is if we are going to tell Kendall."

"I don't want to hide anything else from him, but I don't want him to get mad and break us up," I said.

"I don't want to hide anything from him either. But, even if he gets angry, I'm not going to let him break us up," he said, the most serious I've ever seen him.

"Okay, well they should be here in about fifteen minutes. So let's go back to the apartment and get ready to tell everyone!" I said both excited and scared. I shouldn't be scared though. Carlos said he wouldn't let Kendall break us up, and I trust him. We got back to the apartment and worked out what we were going to tell everyone. We had just finished when everyone walked through the door.

"Hey, guys were back!" Kendall yelled, and gave me a hug. "What's up Baby Sister?"

"Guys, sit down. I have something that I need to tell you," I started.

Kendall's POV

"What is it Baby Sister?" I asked getting nervous.

"Well, I got this really cool button today!" She said, but I don't think that's what she wanted to tell us. Is she trying to hide something from me?

"Is that all you wanted to tell us?" I asked still not believing that was it.

"No, I'm not sure how you'll react to it though," she said sounding scared. Carlos put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Does he know something? He was here before the rest of us. Maybe she told him it.

"Why would you worry? It's not like I'm going to freak out," I told her to try to get her to tell me.

"Okay, but Carlos has some news first!" I'm so confused.

"Yeah, guys guess what! I got a girlfriend today!" Carlos yelled.

"Dude, that's awesome! When do we meet the lucky lady?" James asked.

"Is it that new girl that you went on a date with today?" Logan asked.

"No, she dumped me before the date. And, you guys will meet her soon," Carlos said almost secretively. I wonder who the girl is.

"Congrats, dude. So, Katie you said you had some news," I asked not wanting to jump to conclusions before she told me anything.

"Yeah, I got a boyfriend today," she said quickly, but I could understand her.

"WHAT?!" Kendall, James, and Logan asked in unison. "Who is he?" I demanded.

"You've already meet him," she said quietly.

"Who exactly is it?" I asked again only a little more clam than before, not wanting to scare her.

"And you've already met my girlfriend," Carlos said looking like he was hinting something. Wait! Are they dating each other? One of my best friends and my sister are dating!

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" I asked trying, and failing, not to yell.

"Yes, I am. Katie and I are dating," Carlos said putting his arm around her.

"When did this happen?" I yelled, but my mom told me to be quiet.

"Carlos and I ended up spending the day together when his date cancelled. We had a lot of fun and learned a lot about each other. And long story short, we ended up kissing, realizing we both like each other. Are you mad?" Katie asked starting to step behind Carlos for protection.

I sighed. "Of course I'm not mad. I mean I don't like the idea of my best friend and my baby sister dating, but I'm not mad that you like each other," I stated starting to calm down. I guess it won't be too bad. I know he would treat her right, I know and trust Carlos, and it makes them both happy.

"Thank you, Big Brother! I was so worried that you would try to break us up," she said while giving a loving look at Carlos, who was getting hi-fives from Logan and James.

"Just remember that if he does anything to you I will hurt him, whether he's my best friend or not," I told her. I'll have to have a talk with Carlos later to make sure he understands that.

Katie and Carlos' POV

Yes! I get to date Carlos/Katie! I wonder when we should have our first date.

**So that was my story. I'm thinking of doing an epilogue, so if you could review telling me if I should or not would be** nice.** It would really help me if you could review and be completely honest, if you hated it I would like to know! :) If you know a way to make the story better, please tell me so I can try to do that! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize! :)


End file.
